Dios no está muerto
by AnthonyBL
Summary: A Edward, un adolescente de trece años, le da una grabe enfermedad en la vista. El cree que Dios no existe porque no lo sana, ya puede perder su ojo. Veamos si Dios se olvida de él.


**Dios no está muerto.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia me pertenece, está basada en mi historia.**

 **Nota:** 'Dicho One-Shot participa en el reto " **Mi pareja perfecta** , frases literarias" del foro **Blood Space**

* * *

Esta no es una historia de religión ni mucho menos, es solo mi historia. Esto me sucedió cuando tenía trece años.

Por cierto, soy Edward Cullen. Como decía cuando tenía trece años, cayó como epidemia en el pueblo de Forks una enfermedad ocular llamada "Conjuntivitis", la cual dejaba a su víctima con uno de sus ojos totalmente rojo.

Un día fui a dejar a mi hermano pequeño, Emmett, al kínder, ahí escuché a dos madres de familia hablando.

— ¿Y Nahuel? – Preguntó una de ellas.

-Le dio conjuntivitis, vengo a justificarle su falta –Respondió la otra. –El pobre ni siquiera podía abrir su ojito.

-Oh, pobre, ¿Sabes? Yo tengo un remedio casero para eso.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y cuál es?

-Toma el rocío de una rosa del jardín y viértelo en el ojo del pequeño. Con eso logré sanar el ojo de mi pequeña Senna.

-Gracias por el consejo Zafrina.

-De nada Huilen.

Como estaba de epidemia tal enfermedad, no demoró en darme a mí. Mi madre, Esme, me obligó a faltar ese día al instituto. Así que por la tarde mi preocupada amiga, Bella, llegó para ver que me sucedía.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué faltaste? –Simplemente me quité las gafas negras que cubrían mis ojos. - ¡Oh! Pero ¿ya fuiste al médico? –Preguntó preocupada.

-Mamá sacó cita para pasado mañana, hoy y mañana están llenos. Pero yo tengo el remedio.

\- ¿Enserio? –Dijo un poco dudosa.

-Sip, el otro día escuché a una señora decir que el rocío de las rosas es bueno.

-Edward, mejor ve al médico. Imagínate, Dios no quiera, te llegue a suceder algo peor.

\- ¿Dios? Bella ya te he dicho que Dios no existe y si existió pues murió hace dos mil años. Si me pongo el rocío será para bien o para mal, de algo me tengo que morir.

-Edward…

-Lo siento Bella, pero yo lo haré. No puedo esperar dos días.

Por la noche fui al jardín de Esme y tomé, en un pequeño vaso, el rocío de una rosa blanca. Me puse frente al espejo del baño y vertí el líquido en mi ojo izquierdo. Luego me fui a dormir.

Al siguiente día me levanté de mi cama y me fui a duchar. Me sentía muy bien, el ojo ya no me ardía como ayer. Me vi en el espejo y lo tenía menos rojo.

Por la tarde salí con mi madre a hacer las compras al súper, como ya no me ardía la vista me saqué mis gafas.

-Edward, mírame –Dijo mi madre tomándome el rostro con sus manos. La miré -¿Qué es eso?

\- ¿Qué cosa?

-Tu ojo tiene un punto blanco –Dijo preocupada.

-Debe ser algo secundario de la conjuntivitis –La verdad yo también estaba preocupado.

-No lo creo, recuerda que a mí también me dio. Vamos a casa, no saldrás hasta que te vea un doctor.

Mientras íbamos en el auto mamá llamó a mi padre, Carlisle, quien trabajaba como arquitecto.

Cuando llegó papá, por la noche, llegó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- ¿Por qué la sonrisa? –Preguntó mamá-

-Le conté el caso de Edward a mi secretaria, quien vende medicina natural, y me recomendó este gotero, dijo que quizá era suciedad que había en la vista de Edward, y esto le limpiará. Así que jovencito, mira hacia arriba que te pondré esto en la vista.

No había nada que perder así que hice lo que me pidió. Cuando papá me puso esas gotas sentí como cuando te ponen sal en una herida. Fue horrible.

-Mañana te pondré más –Dijo.

Al día siguiente sucedió lo peor. No veía nada, por la parte izquierda.

\- ¡Mamá! –Grité, mi madre entró en el acto.

\- ¿Qué suce…? Oh, Edward, tu ojo, está blanco –Dijo al borde de las lágrimas. –Vístete rápido, ahora mismo iremos al doctor.

Me vestí en un tiempo record. Mi padre ya se había ido y mamá llamó a mi abuela para que venga a casa y cuide de Emmett. En el auto mamá llamó a papá y quedaron en encontrarse en el hospital de Forks.

Cuando llegamos al hospital me pasaron a consulta de emergencia. El doctor White nos dijo que no había un oftalmólogo* en el hospital, pero nos recomendó al mejor de todo Washington, el Dr. Cameron Cipriano, cuyo consultorio se encontraba en Seattle.

Mis padres no perdieron tiempo y en ese mismo instante, nos fuimos en el auto de papá hacia Seattle.

Llegamos a un edificio pequeño llamado "God loves us" adentro había un televisor de 50' y muchas sillas azules. Solo había tres personas haciendo fila para que las atendieran.

-Buenos días ¿En qué les puedo ayudar? –Dijo una secretaria.

-Buenos días –respondió mi madre –Nos recomendaron este lugar, mi hijo tiene una infección en la vista.

La secretaria fijó su mirada en mí, pero no pudo ver gran cosa ya que tenía puestas mis gafas.

-El doctor los atenderá dentro de 45 minutos –Si gustan pueden esperar aquí o pueden regresar más tarde.

-Lo esperaremos –dijo papá.

-Bien, ¿Me puede dar unos datos?

Me preguntó mi nombre, edad, cosas así. Luego nos fuimos a sentar en las sillas azules, en la TV pasaban "Chicken Little". Fue la espera más larga que había tenido.

Mamá estaba charlando con una señora que tenía en los brazos a una pequeña de, aproximadamente, tres años. Al parecer, la niña había estado jugando con unos fierros y se tropezó y uno de aquellos fierros le reventó el globo ocular, ellas ya habían salido de consulta, solo esperaban que se acaben las consultas para que el doctor opere a la niña.

-Edward Cullen –Llamó la secretaria.

Entramos a un consultorio blanco con sus paredes llenas de diplomas. Tras un escritorio de roble, se encontraba el doctor.

-Buenos días –Dijo sonriendo –Me imagino que tú eres mi paciente –Dijo viéndome.

-Sí –respondí.

-Bien, cuéntenme que sucede.

Durante los siguientes cinco minutos mi madre le relató todo al doctor, cuando terminó, el doctor tenía una cara seria.

-Edward, quítate las gafas –Ordenó, yo lo obedecí –Oh, mi Dios ¿Tú usas lentes de contacto?

-No, jamás he usado –respondí.

-¿Con que trataste a conjuntivitis?

-Bueno, yo me puse rocío de rosas –dije cabizbajo.

-Edward, esas cosas dejémosle a los indígenas, son cosas primitivas que quizá antes funcionaban. Mira a lo largo de mi profesión he recibido tantos casos como el tuyo, que se han puesto rocío, que se han puesto agua del cordel de ropa, que se han puesto un trapo planchado, en fin, esas cosas no son recomendables. Ahora vivimos en un mundo lleno de bacterias, según veo tú tienes una ulcera causada por una bacteria, te analizaré y luego sacaremos una conclusión.

Llamó por el intercomunicador a la secretaria y le dijo que cancele el resto de citas de hoy, y que llame a un tal Dr. Henderson para que opere a la niña.

Se levantó y me hizo una señal para que me siente frente a un queratómetro**, cuando lo hice me puso unas gotas para que se me dilate la pupila.

-Mira aquí –dijo levantando un dedo. Luego de cinco minutos se levantó y se sentó nuevamente detrás del escritorio, yo también me levanté. –Edward, tiene una queratitis por _Acanthamoeba***._ _La cual es una úlcera bastante delicada. Para su tratamiento necesito mucha dedicación por parte de ustedes –Dijo viendo a mis padres._

 _-No se preocupe doctor, haremos todo porque Edward sane._

 _-Bien, porque_ esta bacteria se está comiendo poco a poco la córnea de Edward y debemos detenerla lo antes posible, antes de que llegue al cerebro ahí sí sería una catástrofe ya que podría dejar a Edward como un vegetal. Ahora necesito que uno de ustedes vaya a la farmacia que está alado y compre esta receta. Si no han traído suficiente dinero no hay problema, díganle a la enfermera que pasa ahí, que yo los mando. Luego ustedes me pagaran.

-No se preocupe sí tenemos dinero. –Dijo papá, quien se levantó y se fue.

-Mientras, yo iré a preparar el quirófano.

Al cabo de un rato llegó Carlisle con la receta y se la dio al doctor.

-Vamos Edward –dijo guiándome a una habitación con muchas máquinas y una camilla. –Recuéstate aquí.

Me acosté y el doctor me puso unas gotas, las cuales me adormecieron completamente el ojo. Luego me puso unas tiras de algodón y finalmente otras gotas. Sacó del bolsillo de su bata una jeringuilla y vertió ahí varias inyecciones de las que había comprado mi padre.

Luego se acercó y me inyectó eso en la esquina de mi ojo, no me dolió por la anestesia.

-Quédate unos dos minutos así –Dijo. Pasados los dos minutos me ayudo a levantarme de la camilla y salimos. –Bien le he administrado a Edward unos antibióticos que tendrán que ser administrados pasando un día, por lo tanto deberán venir. No se preocupen por la consulta, van a gastar bastante con la medicina.

\- ¿Qué debemos comprar?

-Más que todo estas gotas, dijo señalando otra receta, deberá ponérselas cada media hora, también esta crema, y esta otra crema que es vaginal.

\- ¿Una crema vaginal?

-Así es, esta crema es muy fuerte y ayudará a combatir tu bacteria. Les daré una justificación, deberás faltar al colegio durante todo este tiempo de tratamientos.

-Gracias doctor –dijo mamá.

-No hay de que, y entonces nos vemos pasado mañana.

Los siguientes días se volvieron un rutina, íbamos donde el doctor, me examinaba, me ponía las inyecciones, regresábamos a casa, Bella me visitaba, insistía con el tema de Dios, lo cual ya me tenía harto.

Pasó un mes y el doctor nos vio seriamente.

-La bacteria no se ha detenido, hemos llevado un mes y sigue avanzando. Edward, hoy es lunes si hasta el sábado no se detiene, deberé sacarte ese ojo, ya que te empezará a comer el nervio.

Mis padres empezaron a llorar y yo estaba furioso. Llegamos a casa y Bella llegó, como siempre a hablarme de Dios.

-¡Basta! Ya me tienes harto con tu tema de Dios. Él no existe. Metete eso en la cabeza. –Le grité a mi amiga.

-Edward, tú metete en la cabeza que Dios te ama.

-Si me amara no dejaría que me pase esto.

-Él te sanará –dijo llorando.

-Si existiera, si me amara, me hubiera sanado hace un mes, adiós Bella.

-Oraré por ti, Edward.

-Has lo que quieras.

Mis padres también se habían puesto en plan religioso, orando juntos cada noche más perdían su tiempo.

Martes, miércoles, jueves, viernes.

El día viernes la bacteria seguía viva. Mi padre había firmado el permiso de mi operación.

Sábado, llegó y como siempre me senté frente al queratómetro. El doctor me puso las gotas y empezó su rutina.

-Qué raro –murmuró.

\- ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó mamá.

-La… La bacteria ha muerto.

Mi madre dejo salir un pequeño grito.

-La cornea está rota pero la bacteria se detuvo –sonrió. –Ya no hace falta intervenir.

No recuerdo que pasó después yo estaba tan conmocionado que ni siquiera preste atención a lo que decía el doctor.

Bella me visitó por la tarde y me abrazó cuando le contamos.

\- ¿Ahora comprendes Edward? Dios te ama y mucho.

-Fue coincidencia –respondí.

-Sí claro –dijo rodando los ojos.

Por la tarde salimos a dar una vuelta y se nos acercó un niño pequeño.

-Hola –sonrió –Un señor me dijo que te diera esto –dijo dándome un papel.

-Gracias –le dije y el salió corriendo.

-Ábrelo –me dijo Bella.

-¿Estás loca? Qué tal si es para drogarnos y robarnos.

-Ash, ¡Ábrelo ya Cullen!

-Ya voy. –Dije abriendo el papel.

" _Con amor eterno te he amado; por tanto, te prolongué mi misericordia."_

 _Jeremías 31:3_

" _No temas, porque yo estoy contigo; no desmayes, porque yo soy tu Dios que te esfuerzo; siempre te ayudaré, siempre te sustentaré con la diestra de mi justicia."_

 _Isaías 41:10_

-¿Qué dice? –preguntó Bella, más no le contesté.

Me arrodille y me puse a llorar, lloré tanto. Estaba tan arrepentido por haberlo tratado así a Él que ama. Me ama a mí, que le he fallado tanto.

Han pasado siete años desde ese tiempo. El doctor me dijo que para poder quitarme el punto blanco, necesitaré un trasplante de córnea, pero mi Dios es más fuerte. Hoy ya no tengo el punto y no necesité trasplantes.

Aprendí que Dios no está muerto, está vivo. Vive en mi corazón y en el tuyo. Y su amor para nosotros es inmenso. **Su amor no es solo lo más importante, Lo es todo.**

* * *

 ***** Oftalmólogo: Especialista en enfermedades de la vista.

**Queratómetro: debido a su precisión y rapidez, podemos afirmar que es el aparato ideal para la medición de los radios de la córnea, y por lo tanto para la buena adaptación de las lentes de contacto.

***Queratitis Acanthamoeba: Úlceras corneales suelen ser causadas comúnmente por una infección con bacterias, virus, hongos o un parásito.


End file.
